


Fairy Tale

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Castles, Dragons, FLUFFFFFFFINESSSSSSSSSSS, Falling In Love, M/M, Magic, This fic was so fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Once upon a time Yunho falls through a window. But don't worry. He totally meant to.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 1





	Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

_Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there was a castle. It had been beautiful when it was first built, but that was centuries ago, and now it lay in ruins with walls crumbling and ivy and brambles growing around the stone. It was like no one lived there. But there was someone that lived there. A beautiful flower in the darkness of ruins, guarded by a fearsome beast. A fire-breathing monster! Only the bravest men attempted to rescue the beautiful flower. None ever returned home._

‘~---,^^,*> RAWR <*,^^,----~’

Yunho threw his grappling hook up again, cheering as it finally caught on the stone window. He yanked on it, testing the give, and then started climbing. His boots scraped over the wall; his sword clanked against his metal armour. He worried about the sound, but the bramble he’d dug himself through that surrounded the castle had caused him to curse and fall. Anyone, or anything, in the castle probably already knew he was there.

He hefted himself through the window, lost his balance and dropped a good eight feet to a stone floor below. Luckily he was used to falling and he managed to land on his feet, crouching. His ankle twinged on impact. He muffled a curse and stood up, quickly taking in his surroundings. Darkness obscured the entire hallway. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the pale moonlight.

Keeping his back to the wall, Yunho shuffled down the hallway. His boots hit a rock sending it skittering along the stone floor. He winced and continued moving. He had to hurry, find the princess, and get the heck out of there before anyone or anything tried to stop him. He hadn’t believed the rumors that the princess was guarded by a dragon.

Until he walked into an opulent ballroom that was covered in scorch marks and smelled of fire and smoke.

Yunho stopped in the doorway, eyes wide, mouth gaped open at the ruined opulence around him. Tapestries hung in tatters; furniture lay destroyed; stones crumbled into piles. And was that a human skull?

Yunho swallowed and had to take a deep breath to center himself.

But beyond the ballroom came the faint golden glow of candle light, and Yunho straightened up, determined. He would save this princess and return to his kingdom in triumph. He was not the failure his family thought he was, and this was going to prove it.

With his head held high, Yunho stalked across the ballroom, and entered an even larger room where half the room was missing. Through the hole in the wall and ceiling, Yunho could see towers and another wall of stone with darkened spots that were windows. One tower and a few of the windows glowed with light.

The Princess!

Yunho took off across the large room and headed to the stairs. He tripped on the first one, his metal armour clinking loudly. But he didn’t fall and continued. He was so close to fulfilling his quest.

The stairs led to a short hall and then an archway that led outside, and he ran along the inner wall, towards another set of stairs that would take him to the lightened wing of the castle.

Yunho noticed a large beam blocking the path, and as he prepared to jump, several things happened at once:

His boot hit a loose stone and he slipped, face headed right to the beam.

A dark shadow obscured the moon.

And sharp something or other gripped his flailing foot and yanked him back, away from the wooden beam.

And then he flipped. And the stars and the moon spiraled around his head and he was airborne, mouth open in a loud scream as he fell and fell and fell towards a large mouth and large teeth. Teeth that again closed painfully around his leg and something cracked and Yunho’s high scream pierced the night air.

“Bambi! No. No! Bad boy. Put him down right now! Put him down!”

Yunho’s world twisted again, and he swayed, wincing from the pain in his leg. There was a very loud thump and then everything steadied, and Yunho was aware enough to know that he was upside down, and below him (so very far below him), stood a beautiful blond angel with a face set in a scowl worthy of a demon.

“Bambi! You put him down right this instant.” The angel, who was a man, to Yunho’s confusion, pointed at the ground and stomped his foot. “Bad dragon. Bad!”

A loud bellowed shocked Yunho’s head and he moaned in protest.

“Down! Put him down!”

Yunho screamed as he was flipped again and then the ground rushed to him and he didn’t even have time to try to break his fall and he landed in a hard heap of limbs askew right in front of the beautiful man.

“Bad dragon! Bad! You do not eat people! How many times do I have to tell you that? Why are you being so difficult?”

Yunho pried his eyes open and saw nothing but bright pink scales that ended in thick talons. Everything went orange with heat, and then a blue, magical glow surrounded him and the fire died against it.

“No! Bad dragon! Bad!”

The dragon (OH MY GOD A DRAGON) bellowed, and Yunho tried to move and he fell to his side and pain laced up his leg and his arm and his head pounded. The beautiful round face with pale skin hovered in his vision. “At least I managed to get you before Bambi could eat you,” his voice said in a softer tone, and then Yunho went unconscious.

‘~---,^^,*> RAWR <*,^^,----~’

Yunho groaned as pain flew through his body and his eyes snapped open and he tried to lift his head up.

“Don’t move,” a voice cautioned and a firm hand gripped his arm. “I am going to fix your broken bones, but you need to be awake for it, and you were not awake, so I am sorry about the pain, but give me five minutes, I promise.”

Yunho had no idea what that meant and he screamed when more pain flared through his body, and he was pretty sure he was going to die, and it really really hurt, and it didn’t help that the voice above him kept muttering “Shit,” “oh shit” ... “That can’t be right” ... “What is that bone?” ... “Shit, fuck.”

The pain lessened, and Yunho slumped gratefully into the soft bed beneath him.

“Sorry,” that voice said again, and a warm hand touched his forehead. “That took longer than I thought, and I’m a bit out of practice. You can go unconscious again.”

Yunho thought of thanking him, and then the palm on his forehead thrummed with energy and everything went from green to black.

‘~---,^^,*> RAWR <*,^^,----~’

The next time Yunho woke up, he noticed the distinct lack of pain first, and then the scaled snout and long teeth two inches from his body second.

He screamed, and in an instant, a small hand slapped the snout, said, “No! Go outside! Bad dragon!” and pushed the dragon by its cheek. Yunho wasn’t sure how the dragon obeyed the human that was about the size of the dragon’s largest tooth, but it did, and huffed out a cloud of smoke that enveloped Yunho, before pulling its head from the window and flouncing away, shaking the castle walls.

“Sorry,” the man said. “I’m so glad you’re alright. I don’t usually stop Bambi before he eats people. You’re my first successful attempt at keeping Bambi from eating someone. It’s taking a long time, but he’s learning!”

Yunho wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

“And I can’t believe I fixed you! Your leg was broken and your shoulder was all screwed up and there was so much blood, but I did just what I should have and kept calm, and yes, it did take me longer than it should, and I did kind of crack your ankle when I healed your shoulder, but hey! I fixed that too! So no harm done! Oh my gosh, you must be hungry or thirsty or tired! I’m sorry! I’m not a very good host. I haven’t actually had any company for about four hundred years!”

Yunho’s head swam at the barrage of words, but he heard that, “Wait! Four hundred years? What?”

The man looked at him and pouted. “Shut up! It’s hard being a magician, it’s not my fault I’m having problems. And my teacher left and is probably dead, so I’ve been doing this on my own, and it really has taken a long time, but Bambi was just a baby when I started, and it’s so hard to keep him from eating everything!”

Yunho moaned and lay back in the bed. His brain could not handle all this information. “You’re four hundred years old?”

The man looked sheepish and he ducked his head, cheeks heating in a blush. “Well, actually, I’m three hundred and ninety-two, but it’s easier to just say four hundred.”

“But you’re like twenty!”

Jaejoong nodded. “I know right? I look amazing!” He ran his hands over his hips and up his chest. “But really, that’s because Junghyuk put this castle in stasis until I could learn to control my magic and then I trapped Bambi, and it took even longer than Junghyuk thought, because I didn’t mean to trap the poor thing and I’m not a dragon tamer, so I’ve had to learn to do that and learn to do magic, and then Junghyuk disappeared and I really really miss him and it’s been so lonely here by myself, but Bambi keeps eating everyone that comes to see me! But finally, finally, I think he’s learning, and he’s just so cute! I love him so much!”

“Wait! That pink monster is a male and named Bambi!”

“Don’t you dare call him a monster! He’s my best friend!”

“And wait!”

“You keep saying that,” the man muttered.

Yunho ignored him. “Junghyuk. The magician? Also known as Eric the Mysterious and Moon the Energetic?”

“You got those backwards, but yes! He was such a fantastic magician.”

Yunho groaned and rubbed his temples. “Eric the Mysterious died three hundred years ago, and he told the kingdom of a beautiful princess named Jae the Flower trapped in a castle guarded by a man-eating dragon, and only the bravest knights can come to rescue her!”

“Wait! What?”

Yunho sat up, surprised for a moment that there was no pain. “Growing up, and for generations before me, the men of our kingdom have trained to be gallant knights, and only bravest dare to attempt the quest required to arrive here. I sailed across the bay during a storm, scaled mountains and cliffs, and almost died of thirst across the desert. And I was almost thwarted in the forest by a bear and a moose, and then your dragon almost ate me!”

“Well, it’s not my fault you were lied to! I didn’t ask you to come here or to be rescued!”

“But ... but it’s not you! It’s the Princess Jae! Where is she? Release her!”

The beautiful man stared at him and then slapped him. “I am not a princess!”

Yunho rubbed his cheek. “Well, of course you’re not! Where is she?”

“I am Jaejoong! I am Jae the Flower! It is what Junghyuk called me because he said I was prettier than the flowers in our garden!”

“Garden? That bramble I had to climb through is a garden!”

“Well, it’s not like I have time to keep it up! I have a dragon to watch over!”

“And you’re failing at that. He almost ate me! And what kind of name is Bambi anyway! Isn’t that a girl’s name!”

“Well, he is pink! I thought it was a girl!”

“And I thought you were supposed to be a girl. What a complete waste of time! I’m going home.”

Yunho stood up quickly and swayed on his feet. There was no pain but dizziness, and he toppled. The man, Jaejoong, quickly stepped into him and caught him before lowering him back to bed.

“You need to rest,” he said carefully. “You have been asleep for three days, and you have to eat and rest. I will bring you some food, and then when you feel better, I will make sure that it is safe for you to leave and Bambi won’t hurt you.”

Yunho nodded and muttered a thanks.

The beautiful man smiled and Yunho did not blush, no he did not! And then he scurried out of the room.

Yunho huffed and stared at the ceiling, pondering his life choices and wondering how legends and stories he had grown up with could be completely and utterly false.

Well, when he thought about it, the only thing that was different was the princess at the end. There _was_ a man eating dragon, just not one keeping a princess trapped. And there _had been_ a grueling quest through the extremes of nature that had almost killed him a couple times.

“I made soup!” Jaejoong said with a bright smile as he walked into the room. He carried a steaming bowl of something and a loaf of bread all on a wooden tray.

Yunho carefully sat up. The dizziness returned only for a moment.

“I hope you like it. I only have stuff available for seasoning that grows near the castle, and the only meat I have is whatever is left over from Bambi’s kills, oh not humans, he usually swallows those whole, but he likes to go hunting in the forests and brings back deer and moose and sometimes a bear or two. He’s so sweet to me, because he knows that I can’t leave. This stew is deer, so please enjoy it.”

“You can’t leave,” Yunho said and then took a bite. He moaned in appreciation at the flavors on his tongue.

“No. Whenever Junghyuk left, he would put a protection spell around the castle, keeping me in and everything else out. My magic isn’t strong enough to break it.”

He pouted and Yunho had the sudden urge to comfort him. He swallowed the bite of bread and said, “I’m sure you’ve done the best you can.” And then he thought about it and said, “How come I was able to get in? How come all these other knights that ended up as dragon barbecue were able to get in?”

“I’ve been thinking about that for the last four hundred years,” Jaejoong said. “I think his spell went wrong, because he would cast a spell that only let him in, and I think he cast one that let everything else in and kept him out. I truly miss him. He was my only friend.”

Yunho cleared his throat and said, “M-more than a friend?”

Jaejoong’s nose wrinkled. “Ew, he was like eighty.”

“And you’re like four hundred.”

“So? I still look twenty and I’m still beautiful.”

“Yes, you are,” Yunho said and cursed himself for how breathless he sounded. But it was worth it when the beauty’s cheeks flushed pink.

He cleared his throat. “So, what is your name? You haven’t said.”

Yunho’s eyes went wide. “Oh, right. I am Sir Jung Yunho, Knight and Warrior of--”

“Yunho! That is such a cute name!”

“It’s manly and rugged. Like me.”

Jaejoong reached over and ruffled his hair. “It’s cute. Just like you.”

Yunho jerked his head away and moaned at the sudden dizziness.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I will leave you alone and you should sleep. Sorry.”

Yunho thought about protesting, but he was really tired.

“You won’t have a lot of energy for a few more days,” Jaejoong said and fluffed the pillow under his head. “It takes a lot of energy to heal a body like I did with yours and the fact that I screwed up, I mean, I fixed it but yeah, anyway. Energy is always conserved, Eric used to say, so yeah, you need to just rest and let your body recover. Sleep well! I’ll see you the next time you wake up!”

‘~---,^^,*> RAWR <*,^^,----~’

It took three days for Yunho to have enough energy to get up and walk around. He and Jaejoong talked a lot. Well, Jaejoong talked a lot and Yunho listened and answered questions about his family when he could. Jaejoong was very solicitous of his time and kept a firm hand on Yunho’s arm when they walked around the castle even though he didn’t really need the support. Yunho liked his arm there anyway.

It took five days for Bambi to stop trying to eat him.

Jaejoong scolded the pink dragon over and over and then finally on the fifth day, the dragon did not open his mouth but bumped Yunho with its snout and Jaejoong laughed and jumped and danced around because that meant the dragon saw him as a friend and wasn’t that just fantastic?

Yunho shivered. Yeah, fantastic. It meant the dragon pattered after him around the castle, almost knocking him off his feet, and bellowed for attention when Jaejoong wasn’t around.

After another week, Yunho noticed a slight dulling of Jaejoong’s smiles.

“What’s wrong?” Yunho asked one night while they stood on the castle wall and watched the sun set. They did this every night, content to be silent for a little while. Bambi was flying in loops, body black against the colorful sky.

“Nothing,” Jaejoong muttered.

Yunho nudged him with his shoulder. “Liar. Tell me. Something is bothering you.”

Jaejoong turned his head and their eyes met and Yunho’s breath caught at the beauty of his skin, glowing in the low light. It took him a moment to pull his gaze from Jaejoong’s lips and actually pay attention to the fact that moisture was building in his eyes.

“Jaejoong-ah,” Yunho said in concern. He lifted a hand and touched Jaejoong’s cheek. The other leaned into the touch with a sigh and gripped Yunho’s wrist. His eyes shut and tears fell.

“Jaejoong-ah,” Yunho said again and pulled at him a bit.

“You’re going to leave,” Jaejoong whispered.

“What?”

“You’re okay, you’re not hurt, and there’s no reason for you to stay. No princess. No treasure. And no magic keeping you inside.”

Yunho swallowed and shifted a bit closer. “There is magic keeping me inside.”

Jaejoong’s eyes opened, and Yunho’s heart broke at the pain in that gaze.

“There is treasure to keep me here,” Yunho added with a soft smile.

Jaejoong said nothing, but his mouth formed a cute little oh of surprise.

Yunho cleared his throat, and his brain caught up with what he was saying. But it wasn’t a difficult decision at all. He could return home, empty handed and tell the rest of his kingdom that there was no princess and the dragon was still really young and didn’t actually know the difference between a man and a deer when it came to its appetite. He could.

But no one at home had thought he could do this in the first place. They had laughed at him when he said he was coming, and his mother and sister had already donned mourning-black dresses before he had even left.

“Does the treasure want me to stay?” Yunho asked and ran his finger down the beautiful man’s cheek.

“But ... but ... your family?”

“They have already declared me dead. I have been gone for almost six months. They won’t notice that I do not return.”

“But don’t you want to see them again?”

“Not if I can’t ever see you again.”

Jaejoong bit his lower lip and lowered his eyes. “But you don’t even know me.”

“Then let me stay. If I return to my family in a year or in two years, they will still be there. And I will stay and get to know you and if you wish for me to leave, then I will leave.”

“I don’t want you to leave!” Jaejoong said loudly.

Bambi bellowed in response.

“Bambi loves you. Bambi has never loved anyone but me before, and it will break his heart if you leave, and he loves you!”

“And Bambi’s handler?”

Jaejoong winced and twisted, but not to get out of Yunho’s hold and Yunho found the beautiful flower even closer to him.

“I ... I don’t know,” Jaejoong whispered. “I couldn’t bear being alone again, and yeah, it might just be the loneliness talking right now, but I do want to get to know you. And then ... what if the aging stasis doesn’t apply to you? What if you grow old here and I don’t? What if you decide I am too crazy and too young? What if I think you’re too old?”

“Well, then if that happens, then I’ll go home, but Jaejoong-ah, please. Let me stay.”

Jaejoong put his hands on Yunho’s chest, fingers playing with the ties on his tunic. He nodded. “Please stay. I want you to stay.”

Yunho smiled and cupped Jaejoong’s cheeks. “Okay. But only if you will allow me to kiss you.”

The “oh” of his lips widened a bit, and then he licked them, leaving them shiny and dark in the fading light.

“Yes,” he breathed, “oh yes, please, yes.”

Yunho leaned forward and pressed their lips together lightly. Jaejoong sighed and his arms went around Yunho’s shoulders and Yunho’s hands slid around his waist, holding him close while their lips stayed together, parted for only a moment, and then joined again, and then again. The light faded, the sky darkened and the sun set in a sea of dark purple sky littered with hundreds of stars.

A roar broke them apart and Bambi swooped over them, the draft from his pink wings almost toppled them off the wall.

“Damn you, dragon!” Jaejoong shouted and shook his fist at the retreating beast. “You just spoiled the perfect moment!”

“Then let’s make more of them,” Yunho whispered.

Jaejoong smiled and turned back to him and they kissed again until Bambi decided that he needed attention.

‘~---,^^,*> RAWR <*,^^,----~’

_The gallant knight stayed with his beautiful flower. The magic accepted him and held him within its grasp. He did not mind and even grew to love the oversized dragon that followed him everywhere and demanded attention. Years passed. More knights came to rescue the princess; some ended up as dragon barbecue. Fortunately, the magician’s powers grew enough to set a spell around the area that made the knights return home before they came close to the castle. And eventually, he broke the spell binding him to the castle. But it was their home, their paradise, and the two lovers decided not to leave, and even though they aged, they lived happily ever after._


End file.
